


Small Mercies in Quadruple Potions

by TypicalRAinbow



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, School Work, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: Term has begun. and Mildred’s already got herself in a muddle, causing accidents again. But that’s standard for the worst witch, yeah? Well... For once, not quite.





	1. What a way to start the day

**Author's Note:**

> A plot I wrote out in 2009, found last month and gave a complete overhaul and like 8000 more words. Hope it's not too OoC Enjoy.   
> (For PrincessSammi. And thanks for the reading through and tweaks too. tc Xoxoxox)

"Quadruple potions?!" Enid groaned over a nearly gone breakfast. Quietly. In case their form mistress was lurking.

"I'm not sure who's going to hate it more, us or HB." Mildred sighed.

They'd returned for the second half of the second term the Friday just gone. and new time tables was the norm this time of year. but this timetable seemed to have been arranged by throwing darts at a board. As third years, there was to be less 'soft subjects' and more of the core lessons as they prepared for their exams. but four hours on their first full day back with Miss Hardbroom seemed a terrible idea. Mildred would rather swim with sharks. The rest of the class were up in disagreement too. Even Ethel was smarting about it.

"and then lunch, then chanting and then Cross country? Could this day get any worse?" Enid said. and Jinxing it. because then Miss Crotchet started chivvying them all along to finish their breakfasts and clear up their plates. then moved on to the morning notices. and reminding the third years their holiday homework assignments were due today. "…Don't say it."

"You jinxed it." Maud smiled; saying it anyway. "What did you do yours on in the end?"

"Memory potions. I wrote it the night before we came back."

"Enid! You had to spend six weeks on it! What have you been doing all these planning lessons?" Maud tutted, ignoring Enid's grin and turned back to Mildred. "You've made sure to bring yours with you didn't you Millie? It's not left at home this time?" Mildred reassured her it wasn't, patting her bag. They then set off to class with Jadu and Ruby, discussing their chosen topics.

All pleasantly Unaware that Mildred, in her sleepy not-a-morning-witch way, hadn't put hers in her school bag like she thought she had...

No sooner had they sat down for the first of their potion lessons it was clear HB was in a foul mood. and would also going to be pushing them further this year as a class to do better. Judging by the full black board their work load was set to double. and seconds, not minutes, into the lesson she was handing out detentions. One break time for Mildred's 'once again undone' laces.

and another for-

"Miss Hardbroom!" Ethel had said, as the bell went. Her hand was raised to be fair. "Miss Hardbroom there must be something wrong with our time tables."

"Wrong?" Hardbroom queried. Honestly, rolling of the R and that raised eyebrow should have been warning enough. But Ethel still wittered out some thinly veiled insinuation that non-traditional subjects shouldn't be on the time table. and how everyone should give should give a snot about what she had to say, just because she was a Hallow.

In fact, she even ended with: "and I don't think my father as head of governors would like it."

"I'm sure you don't." Miss Hardbroom said and shot Ethel, ETHEL a look. Uh-ho. Everyone knew that look. it was normally saved for when Mildred had done something incredibly wrong. "But let me tell you now that all timetables are agreed to by the school governors first. so, whether he liked it or not, Ethel, your father has given it his approval. is there anyone else who wishes to begin the term on a sour note? come along, don't be shy."

Suddenly no one else not even Enid had any complaints about the new time table. Ethel quailed, and blushed. and got a detention for interrupting the lesson before it could even begin.

"Now as I was about to say; Welcome back girls! I do hope you had time in over you break carry on with your studies. And to remember your potions: 'theory into practice' essays are due in today! Have them out please, and pass them to the end of your desk row along with any extra research. Make sure you have EVERYTHING in order."

The two rows of four and one of three became a hive of activity of bag opening and paper shuffling. Bar one:

"Oh, pumpkin pips!" as soon as Mildred had opened her bag, she froze.

"Oh no. Millie, you didn't-?" Maud on the row behind her whispered back. She'd been friends with Mildred long enough to know what that meant.

"Tansy I need your name on the front, thank you!" Miss Hardbroom said snatching Tansy's back out the pile and handing it back to her to amend.

"You said you had it?"

"I thought I did. Could have sworn I put it in here." Mildred hissed. She fished out her little file of illustrations and research at least but no actual papers. "I packed my bag last night to make sure. Well I put everything out to go in my bag last night and put it all in there this morning."

"whose work is this? I will not have such garish folders used for academia!" Miss Hardbroom said, poofing all the glittery stickers Dawn had covered her work fold in. "Drusilla, I'm warning you now, there had better be no plagiarising in this one."

"Have another look. Maybe it's at the bottom or under something?" Maud urged. Mildred did. It wasn't.

"I know I had it-!" Mildred started twisting about in her seat.

"Is There a Problem girls? Or a reason you need to be talking between yourselves in different rows?" and suddenly HB was there between them.

"no miss." They chorused. HB's raised eyebrow was back.

Maud started to explain. well she started, stammered and stalled. Miss Hardbroom mouth was doing that thing that would still scare her girls even when they all grew up.

Mildred, gulped and did a very brave thing of owning up to her own mistake: "I haven't brought my homework miss."

"You haven't What?!"

The class had been pretty quiet at that point anyway. Now it was on edge sort of quiet. frozen and silent, waiting. HB was now looming over Mildred, so she had to crane her neck up not to see only black dress.

Mildred repeated herself.

"You haven't got your essay." Miss Hardbroom repeated back, her tone like a low rumble of thunder. "A piece of work that is worth twenty five percent of your third-year grade. And you haven't got it. You are aware you are putting your very much must do better marks at further risk, Mildred Hubble? …I am very disappointed in this effort."

Mildred wished she'd shouted. Miss Hardbroom was always worse when she was quiet.

"Next time you choose not to do your homework come and see me at the start of the lesson. if only so I don't have to deal with setting detentions during class time!"

It was then a quietly fuming at the unfairness of it all Maud found her voice again.

"But Miss Hardbroom, Mildred has done it! We did study days over the holiday and talked about it on the phone! And she has her extra credit things to prove it. Can't she go to her room and get it?"

"Certainly not!" Miss Hardbroom snapped, and turned back to Mildred. "…Is what Maud saying true, Mildred?"

"yes miss," Mildred squeaked and presented her teacher with the work. The little file fax seems to hold enough merit at least for Miss Hardbroom to take her seriously. She flicked through it her face unreadable.

"While I am glad to see, you did take my advice on doing the extra work for additional marks Mildred," HB said. "it is very much of little use without the essay."

"Miss I did the work, I have the essay." Mildred pleaded. "I've just not got it with me. I've forgotten it."

"It is I trust, in the castle? You haven't left it in your mother's kitchen again but have remembered to bring it to school at least? If not to class?"

"Yes miss. I mean yes, it's in the castle. Not at home." Mildred said, wishing she could live that second-year mistake down at some point. Miss Hardbroom looked down at her as if considering something.

And then to a collective but silent sigh of relief from Mildred and her friends, put Mildred's file on top of the others.

"Very well Mildred. You know the rules on late course work." Miss Hardbroom said, (not exactly unkindly. but it still made the worst witch feel small.) "To save repeating myself, is there anyone else who has neglected to bring in their course work?"

No one past first year was ever did.

"You may give it to me at the end of the day. Come to the staff room promptly after your lesson and I'll mark it. but your mark will be capped. that is of course if you have done it. If you are late, or don't appear at all, or I find you have been lying to me there will be serious consequences. is that understood?"

"Yes miss." Mildred sighed.

With that done Miss Hardbroom strode back to the front of the class. With a flick of her fingers the piles of handed in work zipped with a pop on to Miss Hardbroom's desk at the front. shuffling themselves into one tall alphabetical stack as they went. Someone made an 'ooh' noise of appreciation and got told to be quiet. And then the lesson finally got underway.

As Miss Hardbroom finished covering todays potion, Mildred saw Ethel giving her that horrid sideways look. and that nasty secret smirk she shared with Drusilla. they were looks she knew all too well; and it told Mildred that she was defiantly going get held up at the end of the day somehow. or find it hard to get to the staffroom in time later.

(Enid, Ruby and Jadu had also all seen these looks. Which is why the pages of Ethel's chanting book would have turned into leaves when she would open it later. and why her gym bag suddenly had a newt eye ball dropped in it. But nicely petty as it was it didn't help Mildred's predicament.)

Knowing Ethel would be on her back was something Mildred could have done without that lesson. It was distracting. And it was almost as annoying as knowing where, if it wasn't in her bag, her course work was. In fact, she knew Exactly where it would be. She could in her mind, see it in her room, on top of her open sketch book on the desk, held together with a paper clip.

Mildred wished she'd brought it to class. She wished she had it in her hands to give to HB, wished it was here with her. just to prove she had done it. She wished it so hard she could practically feel it in her hands.

In fact, she could feel it.

Because suddenly in the blink of an eye there it was, in her hands. almost neatly stacked with her name and title on the top held together with a paper clip and everything. Mildred was so surprised she nearly dropped it.

"Miss!" Ethel practically shrieked, nearly taking Jadu's ear off she put her hand up so fast. "Mildred used magic without permission in class!"

"what have you done Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom said turning away from the blackboard in such exasperation, she didn't even need to add the 'this time' to the end of that sentence. Given no one else was screaming, and nothing had exploded, HB didn't seem to worried either.

"I-! I don't know Miss Hardbroom. But I have my essay." Mildred said. it didn't help she herself was still trying to process what had happened.

"Oh, let me guess…" HB drawled unimpressed. It was hard to tell if her annoyance was with Mildred's folly. or if she was getting sick of the over the top interruptions. "Was it in your bag all along?"

"I- it was on-!" Mildred stuttered. Now caught between lying at the risk of looking silly; or telling the truth and then be in more trouble for using unauthorised magic (possibly extra if Miss saw it as cheating), she didn't know which to choose.

"It wasn't." Drusilla said, taking Mildred's choice away from her.

"Ethel's right Miss, Mildred used magic. she summoned it! It appeared in her hands."

Confusion and its muttering rippled amongst the class. Magic'ing something away and back again was no big deal. they'd learnt the basics in second year. (well the end of first year if you count the mishap with Agatha.) But Summoning something from faraway and that hadn't been sent away in the first place now? that was seriously clever stuff. Not third year material. not a third-year Mildred Hubble sort of thing to be able to do.

HB's face set like stone and thunder. her suspicious glare swept the class Like a laser, cutting through anyone whispering. And almost physically stung when it returned to Mildred.

"Mildred. Come up here."

Mildred did as she was bid. but wasn't 100% sure if she was doing it of her own accord. Miss Hardbroom was towering over her again. and making Mildred feel she'd much rather tuck herself all tiny and small. and hide in her school bag away form that look. Proving herself to the formidable woman was no longer such a nice idea.

"this, is your essay?" HB asked Lips pursed, like a shopkeeper faced with a potentially dodgy ten-pound note. "give it to me."

Mildred held it out. and Miss Hardbroom took it from her, scanning though the first few pages to be sure it wasn't some trick; a stack of black paper charmed to be an essay perhaps or something not even paper at all. But even with magic it would be difficult to fake Mildred's handwriting.

Mildred wanted to apologise and explain but she couldn't find her tongue.

"…I didn't hear you speak. And yet here it is." HB said quietly. Then addressed the rest of the class. "did any you help Mildred then? Or hear her cast?"

Ethel made like she very much wanted to say she had and was glaring at Dru, willing her to say she had too. Drusilla shrugged confused mouthing "but I didn't". one does not lie to HB not without a plan in place.

speaking of witch, Miss Hardbroom seemed conflicted how to treat Mildred efforts.

"well, Mildred." She started, speaking in a measured tone. but there was a teeniest smidge of a pleased look cracking on that facade. Even if the words clearly felt foreign her tongue, "good work. I shall mark it after all. Although if you had remembered to bring it in the first place we wouldn't have had such a fiasco to begin with. You may sit down."

Mildred (and collectively Maud) sighed in relief. Too soon. "and I want a hundred lines of "Summoning spells are not to be relied on." Miss Hardbroom continued, her bark back. "You will hand them into me after supper this Friday. I won't tolerate using trivial magic or flouting school rules in my classroom. You may sit back down."

Maud made to argue on her friend's behalf again but both girls sat either side of her gave her a nudge. it was only a hundred and a very short sentence. HB was being very very lenient on Mildred considering.

Mildred returned to her desk. accompanied by a Quiet murmuring as she shuffled back through the row.

"how'd you do that?" Jadu whispered with huge smile as Mildred passed her.

"I don't know. it just sort of happened." Mildred said glumly.

"everything always just happens with you Mildred Hubble," Ethel hissed nastily. A tad too loud to get away with.

"Ethel one more word out of turn and it'll be a weekend detention." Miss Hardbroom said, "Don't gawp at me like that. alright, Quiet! Back to work girls. you've had your fill of distractions for this morning."

What Miss Hardbroom said was technically a lie. For two reasons. For one the homework on her desk jumped to attention. and parting exactly five twelfths down to let Mildred's essay sit with her research folder. then settle back into an unanimated stack of paper, was overall fairly distracting.

The same someone from before made an "ohh" noise of appreciation. and got lines for not being quiet when already told too. (Later HB would realise Gloria had never ever gotten lines in any lesson form any teacher until now. Truly a Cackles record.)

The second reason would happen a little later... as the bell went for the next lesson and the girls moved on to putting theory into potion practice.


	2. More Magic, More Dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opps, Mildred does it again

Working quietly in a three with Drusilla. (if the timetables were pants it was nothing compared to the new seating plan!) and thankfully Ruby, Mildred should have had an easy lesson. and a better chance of getting a textbook potion. But she wasn't.

in fact, she was struggling to concentrate more than usual.

the words on the board and on the pages jumped about as she tried to read. She nicked herself with the tiny little shears while cutting out the required lengths of Bindweed. Ruby took over measuring at least, but only after Mildred twice miscounted an ounce.

Mildred was feeling more and more unsettled as the lesson went on. she Didn't notice the chatter of the class. or the way Jadu was disagreeing with Ethel over what heat the cauldron needed to be. or the worried looks Maud kept tossing her way, albeit to the back of Mildred's head. And she even completely missed Enid throwing her a note, asking if HB had been replaced with a nice vampire or had "gone off Ethel like any sensible person should".

HB herself, was Alternating between seeing how the class was doing. (adjusting a girl's technique here or making comments on concoctions there.) and behind her desk, giving stack of course work an initial once over assessment.

Mildred was still feeling off colour, and debated whether she should ask if she could go and get a glass of water. even though it was quite close to break. and if it was worth the risk disturbing HB. But then as possibly bad luck would have it, Miss Hardbroom noticed something odd about the work she was skim reading. Which just so happened of coarse to belong to:

"Mildred Hubble."

Mildred (and everyone else) froze in what they were doing as HB materialized in fount of her. and again, towering over her. She really wished HB would stop doing that. Surly three times in one day was excessive.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom?" She hadn't put the wrong thing in the cauldron had she-?

"You are at least two pages short and as such your conclusion is missing." Miss Hardbroom replied, sharp as a new pin. "I trust you haven't vanished them and they still exist?"

"If she remembered to do them." Drusilla said rudely.

Mildred cut in before Miss Hardbroom could do more then cut a glare at the redhead. "But it should be there! I did do the ending! It was with the rest. I was doing it last night, before I packed my bag." Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows did that dangerous thing again and Mildred quickly amended. "redoing! Sorry I mean miss I was spell checking. And checking my spelling."

"Hmm. I hope your attempt at organizing improves over the term. Very well." Miss Hardbroom finally drew back. "We'll assume, for now that is, that your conclusion is were ever you brought the rest of your coursework from in the first place. Get on with your work for now. If you find it you can Bring it to me after lessons. But it will be capped. If not I will have to mark what you've given me. As unfinished." She reminded Mildred. and before returning to her desk said "I believe potion that needs another half measure of oak sap, Ruby. it's still far too translucent."

Ethel sniggered. Ruby muttered something about she hadn't measured that bit. and Drusilla seemed to be struggling on stirring at the same time as experiencing a feeling. or she was struggling between annoyance that their potion was substandard and being gleeful in Mildred's misery. while stirring the cauldron. You could almost hear the cogs turning.

But Mildred didn't notice. Mildred was too busy being frustrated at herself for another silly mistake. What was the point in an accidently brilliant spell if it still got her into trouble and late with her essay? Feeling very much back at square one Mildred was thus not concentrating.

not even as Miss Hardbroom started instructing the class.

"it's getting to the point where you ort to start resting your potions so they wouldn't burn over break. once it begins to turn from a clear blue to red turn it down to a low heat. Mildred Hubble, stop daydreaming..."

"yes miss." Mildred heard herself say. but she wasn't all there.

"…Did you hear what I just said…? Mildred, I'm talking to you…?"

Well Mildred was there. but she was focusing on her room, fixating about the last little bit of her essay and where it was. Or should have been but wasn't. It should have been on her desk.

Mildred looked around in a panic. Oh heck and heaths. What if HB was right, what she had vanished it when she summoned the rest?

Blocking out the Muffed sound of the class room Mildred started to search. she Leafed through the books and papers cluttering up the table, and the clothes on her chair... again, not noticing Maud was now giving her a very worried look. or Drusilla freaking out right next to her.

"Mildred-!" Something dark blurred across her vision for half of split second. and Mildred felt very wobbly on her feet, her stool. But she pushed past it. She had to find those pages now, and give it to HB, and then her essay would be complete, and her marks wouldn't be capped and, and-

Before she could panic Mildred then spotted them. The papers had somehow fallen on the floor. and were now underneath a dozing cat who was sprawled in the sunshine.

"Tabs, shoo. Sorry. but I need them!" Mildred grinned. She bent down, pulled them out from under a now startled Tabby and picked them up.

And then triumphantly made gave her conclusion straight to HB.

Or at least that's what she imagined it would be like. It certainly seemed like it happened.

The weird thing was it actual had.

Mildred blinked. She was still holding out her conclusion. Miss Hardbroom was stood over her (again!). and staring all agog at her.

Mildred, her mind all a muddle, mistook HB's silence as waiting an explanation "sorry miss. It must have fallen out the paper clip when the rest came to class."

"Did it, indeed." Miss Hardbroom said quietly. Mildred frowned, her mind trying to work out what just happened and if she was in trouble. It was very hard with a building headache and that wobbly feeling back again. She had been in her room, it was so real. But she'd not left the class room or even her seat either. The dark blur she'd seen had been Miss Hardbroom appearing in front of her. And she'd heard the class too but only as if from the back of her mind.

Miss Hardbroom glanced between her and the offered papers, and back again. When she did take them, it was by grasping the papers gingerly between thumb and forefinger. in case it might explode like one of Mildred's potions. She was still looking at Mildred the same way.

in fact, everyone in the room was looking at her like she'd grown another head! Mouths were hanging open. The entire front row all twisted around on their seats to gape at her. Maud was on feet as though she'd been ready to leap over the desk, cauldron or no cauldron. Drusilla was practically against the wall in fright. Ruby was peeking around the apron she'd tried shield herself with. Harriet and Gloria didn't even notice their cauldron was boiling over and pouring out on to the desk, nor had HB. It was quite unnerving and Mildred wished they would all stop whatever nasty trick this was.

"Thank you… Mildred..." Miss Hardbroom said eventually, as if spoken though a tea strainer. She then finally took a proper look at the creased papers in her hand, brushing a stray grey cat hair off them. It seemed to break the spell.

Enid was the first to let out a cheer and start clapping. Many of the other girls joined in, a couple even getting to their feet, chanting her name like a popstar's.

"Wow Millie!"

"that's was so cool!

"What even was that?!"

Confused Mildred turned in her seat to see Maud grinning at her mouthing "Extreme" between claps. and Jadu giving her a double thumbs-up. Ethel started sulking wanting no part in whatever had happened. Drusilla tried to slip unnoticed back to her seat with whatever dignity she had left and joined in with the clapping.

"Quiiieeeet." Miss didn't need to shout per say to get the classes attention. Well not normally. But then soon did when she looked up from Mildred's papers. "Goodcharm, Newt get that cauldron sorted out this instant! All of you back in your seats. at once!"

there was a clamour and a chatter as HB tried restoring order to the group. Mildred was left Flummoxed and quite nervous to as what had just happened. And a bit ill.

"that includes you Enid Nightshade this is a classroom not a circus! Goodness how can the smallest of year groups make so much mess and noise."

"Miss?" Mildred asked amongst the hubbub. "what just happened?" and deciding it was worth the risk pushed. "can I get a glass of water please?"

"What? Oh, well- I – you- yes Mildred you may." HB said, still looking at her as if she was unsure Mildred was a ghost. Then remembered herself as suddenly everyone started grabbing for their bags and cardigans.

"at break! Make sure you all get something a drink. First things first, Cauldrons resting and gas taps off! and pack the things you wish to leave here tidily. In Silence! Caps on pens, aprons hanging up, tools back where they belong anything that needs washing in the sinks. You know the Lab code of conduct!"

"Thank goodness!" Mildred thought, even if HB hadn't Answered her first question. she sorted her things and her work station. then filed out with the others; HB reminding them to leave like young ladies not caged animals.

No such luck.

Mildred had hoped to go to the bathroom or outside side for some air in peace. instead she walked straight into a jam. because everyone who'd gone out before her was waiting for her in the hall way. and the other girls came up behind her in a crush. and Mildred suddenly found herself Mobbed in the corridor from all sides.

"Mildred, that so cool!"

"how did you do that?!"  
"It was like the summoning charm!"  
"It was not!"

"It's cheating!"  
"Oh, shut up Ethel!"

"Millie what was it like?"  
"How did you do that?"

"Mildred, you- you went-!" Maud stuttered still in shock. "it was like you half here and half not."

"You pulled a HB." Enid laughed, "On HB!"

"She's so surprised she's forgotten you're supposed to stay in at break!"  
"that expression was priceless!"  
"I wish I'd had a camera!"  
"can you teach me?"

"Dru nearly wet herself!"

"I didn't! say that again Tansy and I'll-!"

"did you learn that at Dobs?"  
"where did you go?"

"I don't know. It was an accident." Mildred explained Trying to answer everyone at once. and feeling very overwhelmed and overcrowded even if she was the tallest in class. (Maud grabbed her hand and squeezed it and it helped a tiny bit). "Honestly I didn't mean too!" All I want is a drink, my bed, and my mum she wished. But sadly, they didn't appear and the questions kept coming.

"How did you do that?" "What did you do?" on and on.

until everyone suddenly covered their ears.

"Girls, GIRLS!"

Mildred was so much saved by the bell, as rather saved by that blasted whistle and a rather annoyed Miss Drill. She'd come through the main doors, with a bunch of worn out first years trailing behind. and now strode over to the third form. "what on earth is going on in here?! And why are you all out of Miss Hardbroom's class so early? It isn't break time yet."

Mildred was vaguely aware that ought to be surprising. But couldn't with all the noise. her class mates were all trying to explain to Miss Drill and the curious first years (who should have been going to get changed) what had happened. And soon the other girls would all be out to break soon too. and the stories and rumours were going to fly around school. That thought didn't help her headache.

"One at a time! And stop badgering Mildred. give her some space. and each other for that matter, come on spread out."

Thankfully Miss Drill-. (perhaps as a non-witch and not understanding the significance of the spell. or thinking more about Mildred herself rather than what Mildred had done.) cut through the girls too get to her. "for goodness sake. it isn't a rugby scrum. Mildred? Mildred look at me." Mildred did although struggled to focus. "Are you feeling alright? No pain or anything?"

"err. Yes, I think so. my head feels a bit funny Miss." Mildred said. Miss Drill frowned in concern and Felt her forehead. Mildred winced. She didn't flinch at least but she still felt awkward. She concentrated instead on trying to keep her breakfast down. it wouldn't do to throw up over everyone's boots and Miss Drill's trainers.

"go sit down. you look a bit peaky and dehydrated. Get a glass of water too. Real no magic." Miss Drill instructed kindly but firm, steering her back down the corridor.

"Miss, can I stay with her? Please?" Maud asked. She hadn't let go of Mildred's hand so was trailing along too anyway.

"Alright. but only if you calm down while you're about it. look after her." Drill agreed then hollering at the other girls.  
"the rest of you, jog on! go play and get some fresh air. First years get changed and then go join them. It's a beautiful morning! I've left the skipping ropes out for you, come on."

Mildred did as she was told, heading back into the little courtyard. and one of its little benches, Grateful for the quiet and the glass of water Maud pressed into her hand. (the glass was magic the water was tap). To their credit Enid, Jadu, and Ruby also tried volunteering to stay with her. but Miss Drill thought one friend was enough. She shooed everyone on into the cold main yard. and left strict instructions with Maud to fetch someone or take Mildred to the Nurse if need be.

"are you okay now Mille?" Maud asked as Mildred gulped down the water a little too fast for her liking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get in your face about everything."

"it's okay. and I feel a bit better now." Mildred said. On the steps of Miss Cackle's office and out of their earshot however, Miss Hardbroom talking with the head mistress. And glancing over at her two pupils. "actually, maybe not."

"ah…they might be discussing the time table." Maud suggested, trying to be reassuring. "Sybil told me, that she heard the forth years saying that they heard that HB's fuming that Miss Crotchet's level two music group is clashing with the cauldron club."

gossip wasn't enough to distract her friend though.

"what if I've accidently broken the code and HB's telling Miss Cackle to expel me?" Mildred asked glumly.

"If it was accidental magic, and no one was hurt then you didn't break the code." Maud argued. She explained about underage magic and accidental clause section eight.  
And then told her what she'd seen Mildred do. and Mildred told Maud what she'd done or thought she'd done; both with the first homework appearing. and then the being in her room and the lab at the same time.

"so, do you think I was actually in my room while I stayed in my seat?"

"it seems like it. I mean you brought your work back? But no at the same time. I don't know. It was like you where there, then you started going fuzzy and then were went- But not really. Oh, how do I put it? half was there still but like you are when you're in a daydream but see through! and then half was all ghost like and-"

Maud made vague mime at it, complete with arms flailing and odd gurn on her face. Much to HB and Miss Cackle's concern, who witnessed the display without context. Mildred decided it best not to tell her friend that bit.

"-that but see through as well! It was like HB's magic but gone weird. And Miss Rushed back to you and said your name and I stood up- it was a bit scary. HB looked bit scared too I think that's why it was scarier then it actually was. that was extreme. But then you were there properly and you just gave her the bits your essay. It only lasted a few seconds if that."

 

but neither could work out how or why any of it had happened. They tried, nearly for the whole of break. Long enough for Miss Hardbroom to have left in the direction of the staffroom. and the headmistress was no longer anywhere to be seen.

 

"are you certain you weren't trying to do magic? Even on a spur of the moment sort of thing?"

"I didn't. unless someone put one on me. Maybe Ethel tried to make me just disappear and did it wrong."

"but if someone else did spell you, and it was one of us in the room, we would have seen or heard it being cast." Maud sighed. "come on, the bell will go any minute, let's get back inside."

Mildred agreed, but she wobbled on standing up and dropped the glass. if it had not been magic would have broken, rather than bounce once then pop like a bubble. "Oh Mils, you still look a bit pale. Let's get Miss Hardbroom, I think you need to go to the sick bay."

"I think that was just me being butterfingers Maud, I feel better honestly!" but It was neither the nurse or HB Mildred saw next.

 

Instead it was Miss Cackle.

A Miss cackle who'd clearly been waiting for them. and quite possibly listening in to their conversation. Mildred hoped not to the bit when she'd been complaining about Ethel.

"Mildred? Could I have a word please?" Miss Cackle said kindly. "in my office."

Mildred gulped. "yes miss. But I've potions-."

"Miss Hardbroom knows where you are." Miss Cackle reassured her and stood aside, her door swinging open by its self. Mildred entered stiffly throwing a worried glance over her shoulder.

"Will you be okay?" Maud whispered, hovering where she'd left her. she then made to follow and back up her friend. "Miss Cackle, Mildred did nothing wrong! And miss Drill said I could stay with her."

"Thank you, Maud, but it's nothing to worry about. off you go. back to class with you." Maud looked very concerned still. but what with the other girls coming down the hall, and Miss Hardbroom's disembodied voice telling them no dawdling, Maud had no choice. Mildred gave her the secret DOBs little wave and caught a last smile as Maud trooped off.

 

then miss cackle shut the door and moved back behind her desk. the castle noises faded by magic. and all that Mildred could hear was the soft tick of the clock, and the snap crackle an' pop of the little fire in the grate...


	3. Beginner's Third time lucky

"Do Take a seat Mildred." Miss Cackle smiled, Shifting the type-writer and stack of paper to one side with a wave of her hand. "don't look so worried dear. You're not- for once- in trouble."

Normally Mildred had to stand in Miss Cackle's office. and so it felt very odd to be sitting in one of the two chairs reserved for head girls and concerned parents. And odd with no Miss Hardbroom too. And odd not having to wait outside to be seen for whatever misdemeanour. In fact, she was certain the headmistress should be supervising in the library right now.

"Now, Miss Hardbroom has just come to me with a very extraordinary tale. "Miss Cackle said. then paused. "come to think of it, in fact if it hadn't been Miss Hardbroom I don't think I would have believed it. She isn't one for extraordinary tales."

"No miss." Mildred agreed.

"something to do with unspoken magic and a late essay..." Miss Cackle prompted gently, leaning forward on the desk.

"Yes miss…I'm sorry miss cackle."

Miss Cackle frowned, her fingers steeped together. "why are you sorry, Mildred?"

"I forgot my homework." Mildred said. "and I used magic in class without permission. and then I messed up the class again. I didn't mean to- well I did but I didn't. and it was really trivial and selfish too." Once she'd started it was very hard to stop. So, she tried to explain herself better. "I didn't mean to use magic. Or cheat. I just wanted to hand the homework in. Miss Hardbroom said last term if my grades got any worse I'd be in hot water. So, I worked hard on the essay. and I didn't want it capped, not even just the end. and then I didn't want to be then late to give it because of- err…"

"because of what my dear?" Mildred didn't answer, twisting one of plaits distractedly. She didn't have any proof to make any accusations. Miss Cackle let it slide, for now.  
"Well I'm sure you can tell me some other time then. In all honesty, I asked you in here Mildred because I was wondering if- that is to say, Do you think you could do it again?"

"the essay?" Mildred blinked. Oh bother. Miss Hardbroom hadn't thought it was very good then. Maybe that's why she'd come to see the headmistress. "if I'm allowed. Was it that bad?"

"what? Oh, no no, the magic my dear the magic!"

Miss Cackle looked –Mildred wasn't sure how to describe it. But it was an odd look on the normally calm face. excitement? Curious? Education ordinated passion? As if Ms Cosy had announced a new cheese cake flavour never seen before?

"Could you do this 'half vanishing' thing again? or the summoning spell?" Miss Cackle asked, putting her glasses on properly.

"oh. I can have a go. I don't know how I did it though." Mildred said, her mind a blank. "what should I do?"

"hmm. perhaps you could make yourself both in that chair you're sat on and the one next to you?"

Mildred nodded, perplexed at even how to go about it. She started focusing on the chair trying to split herself in two again. "nothing's happening Miss."

"would it help to recreate what it was going through your head at the time? the right feelings, remember." Miss Cackle suggested.

Mildred gave it a whirl. She imagined as hard as she could. I want to be there, she thought trying to convince herself. and feel all the stuff she'd felt earlier. But then she glanced at Miss Cackle who was intently watching her. and her concentration broke.

"I'm sorry Miss." Mildred sighed. She'd had stayed in one place. Not even a quarter of this half vanishing thing. Miss Cackle sighed too and gave a little wistful shrug.

"Maybe not. it was a long shot I suppose. The main thing is you tried." She smiled. "Let's see if that summoning spell is any easier for you. Perhaps you could bring Your bag back from the class room instead? Something from your desk or bedroom?" Mildred's mind drew another blank at what to bring. It must have been written on her face too. because Miss Cackle changed tactic and gestured to the owl mug serving as the pen tidy on her desk. "or you know what, let's see if you can summon this blue pen here straight into your hand. keep things simple. A little spell done well is often best I find."

Mildred tried. Then tried again, flexing her hands this time. And, trying not to take it to heart that miss cackle quickly backed up and lent away from the desk at that bit. She tried and tried. She then even tried saying the words out loud; just on the off chance. A red pen in the mug gave a little wriggle and a click and little jump but nothing else happened. (that's not true actually. the blue pen in the pot was now leaking. but Miss Cackle wouldn't find that out till she came to do the cross word in the evening.)

"I'm sorry Miss Cackle. the first time, I was upset because I knew where my essay was? And then I went from thinking to it to imaging it. And remembering it. And then I had it in my hand." Mildred said in frustration. A green pen suddenly shot out of the mug and embed its self in the ceiling above the mantelpiece at an angle with a thunk. Both witches jumped. but it was thankfully nowhere near anyone's faces or in line to have pieced anything. "really very sorry Miss Cackle!"

"That's quite alright Mildred, dear. At least it wasn't a letter opener."

While Miss Cackle got up to see if the pen would just fall out if nudged with a poker, (it wouldn't.) Mildred sat there kicking her feet. and feeling More than A bit put out. and Feeling a bit odd again. despite the low fire in the grate Mildred shivered.

"Are you quite alright Mildred?"

"Just cold miss." Mildred said. "I left my cardigan in the lab." or had she? she had left it folded under her stool with her bag. But then (with a yelp from Drusilla) something woolly and scratchy flopped over her shoulders.

"Goodness!" Miss Cackle clapped her hands having at least seen that. "oh well done Mildred! Very well done indeed."

"But I wasn't trying that time" Mildred insisted, feeling very green and embarrassed; putting on her cardigan and burying her hands in its sleeves. "It just happened. again. And on the wrong thing."

Miss Cackle tried to be reassuring, saying that it was still quite marvellous. but was cut off when Mildred yawned. "Oh, excuse me. Sorry Miss Cackle. I was listening honest."

Miss Cackle stopped. And was now peering at her over the top of her glasses. Then approached Mildred. and like Miss Drill had early, felt the student's forehead; a crinkle of a frown on her own.

"oh dear. how are you feeling Mildred?" she asked. Mildred thought.

"a bit funny." She winced. "But it's going away again, actually. It's been on and off."

"It's alright if you feel a little ill my dear, that's a powerful spell. it can be quite normal to feel a bit sick after something like that. I should have realised sooner. Would you like me to fetch Nurse Knighting-Gail? or you can go back to your room to lie down if need be?"

Mildred declined. Tempting as it was to bunk off a lesson or two Mildred wasn't sure she wanted a sick day. "but Can I go and get a drink afterwards Miss? Before I go back to class I mean."

"Of course. But this happened earlier as well, didn't it?" the head mistress pressed, straightening back up. and then Sitting on the other chair next to her rather than her own office chair. "you weren't with the rest of your class at break, and I saw you practically down the glass Maud gave you."

"Yes miss. I felt sick Every time before and after something's happened today." Mildred sighed, recounting what had happened in the hall.

"…And then I dropped the glass. Miss Hardbroom had sent me to get a drink too, only I didn't get a chance then. I was just really thirsty. And feeling a bit horrible. But it's sort of gone now. The horrible bit I mean."

"In that case, Allow me. I think we can do better than a plain old glass of water." Miss Cackle said. a flip of her hand later and a mismatched tea service tray appeared on her desk. Miss Cackles blue cup that was more like a small bowl with a handle. and one the green one for Mildred that were normally for guests. matching saucers with a couple hobnob biscuit on each. And a bowl of sugar cubes, a jug of milk, and a teapot with cosy.

"I dare say you could do with your blood sugar levels bringing back up." She smiled transforming their had wooden chairs in to comfy with that little smirk of don't tell HB. "I suppose you feel a little tired as well?"

"No miss-" Mildred lied, stifling another yawn. "well a bit."

"I'm not surprised. you've been casting some pretty big spells this morning. Magic takes energy. just as the Same applies to physical and mentally." Miss Cackle said, bitching the pot and putting milk and sugar in cups.  
"it's why the time tables in such a pickle this term. if you have PE straight after lunch or breakfast you get cramps. but follow a PE lesson and a spells class next to one another in the day, or chanting before a spells class. or a theory before broomstick practice and what have you; and you end up with exhausted girls."

Mildred nodded and filed that information way to tell Enid and her friends later. Miss Cackle continues as she started pouring out the steaming tea.

"not to mention who has the hall when and factoring in the weather. And unlike you, Mildred none of the staff can be in two places at once. not even Miss Hardbroom, try as she might. Anyway, speaking of which," she smiled handing Mildred her cup of tea. "Now we've seen you in action, could you tell me your side of the story?"

So, over tea, Mildred did. And she felt quite grown up doing so, even with her tea quite sweet and milky, and her feet not quite reaching the floor. She told Miss Cackle everything from breakfast, to finding her work missing. She to the best of her abilities told Miss Cackle what had happened or felt like had happened. and Everything she'd told Maud, plus what Maud had told her, (and wondering what HB had told Miss Cackle). right up until the cardigan appearing. Miss Cackle listened attentively and kept their cups topped up, not interrupting. bar sometimes asking questions. or chuckling here and there at Mildred's insight into things or way of telling something.

"goodness first, not one but two fully fledged non-spoken summoning spells. And then then an err..." Miss Cackle said when Mildred finished. She leant back in her chair and tried to think. "hmm. I think Enid put it best, 'pulling a HB on HB.' You really have had an extraordinary ordinary day My dear."

"Very miss. I just wish I knew what caused it. I don't want to start being in two places at once all the time!"

"not even to fetch things you'd forgotten?" Miss Cackle gently teased.

"no miss! it feels too weird. I'll try and be more organised from now on I promise. Plus, I'm clumsy enough as it is. I don't want to cause more trouble."

"no, my dear that might be quite wise." Miss Cackle agreed. "But I needn't think you should worry…Do you know what a magical outburst is?"

"I think so miss. It's what little witches get isn't it? that's how My parents found out I was magic. Well they took me to the doctors afterwards and then they found out."

"correct. But it's not uncommon for some witches and wizards- and wixes too now I suppose- to get them in their teens as well. Some get them as adults even. And not just sparks sometimes it's something bigger. Which I, and Miss Hardbroom agrees, think is what has happened to you today. to some degree." Miss Cackle said, taking her glasses off and giving them an absent-minded polish with her sleeve.  
"Magic like everything else fluxes very rapidly during one's teenage years. Most of time magic is in by nine or ten bar late bloomers. but all those body changes, hormones, periods and growing up to do? It's biology all over the place."

Mildred Cringed slightly at Miss Cackle talking of such things. Oh, she'd had the talk and they'd heard all that sex ed stuff since first year. But still it was very odd to hear adults talk about it so bluntly. or like they weren't really old and actually understood. She disguised her feelings by Nibbling on her biscuit.

If Miss Cackle noticed she didn't say anything and continued. "Your physically and metal abilities are stressed. and for some people that also means their magic is too. especially for those whose power is very emotionally based. And sometimes like a growth spurt or a mood swing magic needs an outlet. Although I can't ever think anyone ever accidentally casting such precise a spell." Miss Cackle paused and stirred her tea.

"We've had normally spells suddenly being a lot stronger or weaker when cast." She said thoughtfully. "And we've had girls who had almost no magic for a few days every three weeks or so. or too much magic, that sort of thing. That might explain why that pen has ended up in my ceiling. And occasionally things happening of their own accord. when I was about your age there as a girl in my dorm who'd levitate in her sleep." Miss Cackle said, lost in reminiscing for a few moments.  
"And -oh what was her name? Penelope something-or other. Ward? All sorts used to happen with her. You might remember her Mildred. deputy head-girl very blonde hair. she was a forth former here when you were in first year."

"who? Penny the Poltergeist!?"

"hm. I see that awful nickname stuck. Yes, that's her. Poor girl in her second year for a while suffered from quite a few little outbursts. every so often anything in a few feet radius that wasn't living or nailed down would start floating around her. Or flying about if she was cross. Nothing a couple of reversal spells and a little anti hover potion wouldn't fix." Miss Cackle smiled.

Mildred again filed this titbit away to tell her friends later. and was a bit cross that Griz had convinced her Penny the Poltergeist was so named because she could speak to ghosts.

"where was I? oh yes- So we've known that sort of thing before. but even Miss Hardbroom hasn't ever seen anything like what you've done today. Or even read about it."

"wow!" Mildred nearly dropped her teacup in shock. "Extreme!"

"exactly."

Mildred didn't know what else to say. She'd always assumed HB's magical knowledge was a bit like All the old books in the library. and then put together with all the ones in Dobs den, and the forth years' private stash of books too. and then some. It was quite scary but also a bit marvellous to be a gap in HB's book shelf.

"So, you can imagine she was a bit surprised by what happened in your lesson."

"She really was! Especially on the second spell. the look on HB's face was so funny!" Mildred giggled, then caught herself. "I mean Miss Hardbroom's."

Miss Cackle smiled, thankfully not telling her off. "Mildred. It's quite an extraordinary feat to do spells without words. Or without even a gesture instead. And especially at your age... You know that, don't you? "

"yes miss."

"Particularly one you haven't studied. It normally takes years of using a spell to then use it without an incantation. To just 'do' it like you did. I know we've been doing very simple ones with your class-"

"I can't even do those ones! …but Fenny and Griz can do lots of magic without words, even when they were second years." Mildred said trying not to sound to winey. "Fen can even sort of make herself invisible without a potion now."

"Fenella and Griselda have studied such spells since before their powers really came in. and both know if I catch them crafting for mischief again they'll be in a lot of trouble." Miss Cackle suddenly became quite serious.

"In fact, I hope you aren't following Fenella's example. Invisibility is one thing Mildred. but Magically teleportation, dematerialisation, and the rest? that class of magic can be very dangerous if you aren't 100 percent certain where you are arriving. I know it 'happened'. but if you ever wish to try and practice this half-here half-there magic again, I want you to see Miss Hardbroom or myself first. so, you've supervision on hand if you get into difficulty. I don't want to hear rumours of you zipping about the place and getting yourself stuck."

Mildred shuddered. Some of the horror stories told at midnight feasts involved reappearing witches meeting a nasty sticky end with fences or high drops. and she didn't like that idea at all. Especially if she was already in half.

"I'll defiantly ask for help, Miss, thank you."

"And I know I don't have to remind you about the section in the witches' code. on summoning things that don't belong to you for your own gain?"

Mildred shook her head so hard a plait flicked her in the face. "I wouldn't do that, that's stealing!"

"Good girl. Like I said though, I don't believe you ort to worry. I'm certain this might be a one off. But do talk to Miss Hardbroom or any of us if you need to."

"I don't think I can use it if I try to use it, Miss Cackle." Mildred said. then gulped. Telling someone not to worry is always the fastest way to make somebody anxious. "Miss…do you think it is just an outburst then miss? Nothing bad?"

"I do. But I also think Mildred, that that imagination you're gifted with, along your knack getting in and out of hot water quicker than a frog in a cauldron, is what has turned an ordinary outburst into something entirely new. We'll just have to wait and see if it happens again. But no. nothing bad."

Mildred relaxed. A little.

"And, even if this is just a one-time occurrence," Miss Cackle patted her arm and smiled at the worst witch over her tea cup. "I want you to remember today Mildred. No matter what happens or how many times you get sent here under less pleasant. Today, accidentally yes but still. you've demonstrated the use of two very powerful spells. Spells that show without doubt you do have ability and promise. Spells that some great witches can't do. One that you might possibly be the first to do even. And I don't think It couldn't have happened to a more kind-hearted girl."

Mildred smiled back. Oh, she would certainly would remember today.

And she'd most certainly be back in the office for a less then pleasant circumstances...


	4. Onwards! (Vaguely)

Mildred would be back in the office by the end of the week even. For Trying to practice a laughter potion out of lab hours, and then instead make an extremely potent sneezing potion. She'd get given a serious lecture and barred from attending Dobs for a weekend. along With Enid, and Maud too by association. and Ethel would be back in HB's only good book.

but that said, By the end of next month Mildred's school marks had edged from scraping a pass to nearly average. and then, by the end of term, up to acceptable.

Mildred also lost less things that term too. true to her word, Mildred tried to be more organized and not loose stuff in the first place. but things would sometimes appear in her hand before she realised they were missing or lost. before she even realised she'd cast the spell. only ever little things like hair bobbles and pencils, her hat, keys, and the like. and a very confused tabby on one occasion. never the correct potions ingredients or whatever she was really looking for unfortunately. She'd make sure her homework was always in her bag before lesson too, the only one hundred lines drummed into her mind.

And it wouldn't be the last time she'd be expressing uncommon forms of magic. albeit via nearly being expelled first, Mildred would soon be pulling pictures off the paper with a lifelike realness. And then save the school again. And get elected head girl with Jadu just to neatly round up the end of the school year.

There were a few of occasions from now on, where, as Maud put it, Mildred went fuzzy around the edges. Enough for Miss Hardbroom get the hang knowing when Mildred was genuinely daydreaming. or was literally focused elsewhere. (and then 'have a word' or shout accordingly.) But Mildred never found herself in two places at once again. and despite the praise for such a feat, Mildred was very glad.

But based on that she could make something of it. Although there wasn't much in the way of success at replicating the half here half there thing; Mildred with practice, guidance and of course the right feeling eventually crafted instead, a spell to get from A to B.

not to dissimilar HB's own trick. Only at a younger age.

well nearly. With an awful lot of focus or by sheer accident She would only go from one end of the room to the other. it was too tiring to go twice in a row. to the point, Mildred was barred from practicing around exam time so she wasn't exhausted. and she landed on her backside more time than her feet. but she was getting there. Even if she did crash into HB and get a month's detention the first time she tried using it unsupervised and without permission. Head girls were not above the law.

And her time at Cackles would end, maybe not with the highest marks. but with a very exclusive offer from one of the best further magical education centres. which would lead Mildred on to Weridsister, a great opportunity for Mildred. Even if she had to share with Ethel; and if the Beadle was even more of a stick in the mud then Miss Hardbroom…

But those are all are stories for other times. and Mildred had quite a lot to think about as it was; and enough on her plate from now.

Not hobnobs though. Just as she finished her tea, the clock on the wall chimed the hour. And Mildred realised she'd Missed her entire third of the four potions lessons. as did Miss Cackle.

"oh, goodness me! I only meant to have a quick word with you. the second years will be running riot by now."

"They aren't as loud as our form were. Their idea of riot is whispering during silent study." Mildred reassured. "thank you for tea miss cackle. And the talk."

"you're most welcome Mildred. it isn't often you're in my office on a good occasion; Saving the school aside." Miss Cackle smiled, getting up, Vanishing the tea set and putting her desk back to normal as she did. The typewriter gave a shunt and TING'ed loudly, as though annoyed to shoved about by magic. Miss Cackle gave it a look but otherwise ignored it.

"can I go back to class then Miss?"

"Now are you sure you're up too it? That option of getting some rest is still open to you."

Mildred thanked her but declined. "I feel much better now Miss. And I don't want to get behind on the first week."

"good girl. Very well then. Let me just write you a note. If you could give it straight to Miss Hardbroom? And if you don't feel well you're to say so." Miss Cackle said not noticing the blue smudge of ink on her fingers. She sealed it and gathered up her books, showing Mildred to the door. "Now Did miss Hardbroom give you lines or detention at all?"

"Yes miss," Mildred said. "but only a hundred. And it's a short sentence. She was being really nice."

"very good. Now Remember what I told you my dear. You best Run along then." the headmistress smiled as she locked her office door. Mildred trotted off, with a Yes miss Bye miss".

And Miss Cackle called after her "not literally, Mildred! More haste, less speed and No running in the hall ways!"

Mildred skidded to a halt. and walked as sensibly as she could; her Boot laces trailing behind her again, and bubbling up inside. Not only because was she feeling physically better. because she was Excited to tell Maud everything too. and Happy she wasn't in trouble. She was also Curious to as what the note said. almost as curious as she was to find out what Miss Hardbroom had said to Miss Cackle. but decided not to risk breaking the seal peeking at it. Well she had a tiny peak. But only at the front and let out a slight snigger when she saw Miss Cackle in her rush had addressed it Miss HB Constance.

but on reaching the lab Mildred felt very anxious to return. Would Miss Hardbroom be cross with her? Would her friends still be her friends after this? the classroom door was a jar. She peeked through the gap, hoping to slip in and get back to her seat, no fuss no questions asked.

the cauldrons had been packed away. and everyone was sat hunched over their exercise books. In front of each girl was a beaker of potion, and a tray with a single horse chestnut all at different sizes. Clearly, she'd come back to the boring bit of lesson. writing up the effects of potion was never as fun as it could have been.

there wasn't any sound in the room. bar the scribbling of pens and the occasional HB-ism;

"Jadu, use a ruler. I am expecting accrete results on a graph with straight edges."

Miss Hardbroom was patrolling about the classroom, watchful as a hawk-.

"not much Maud, just a drop at a time. Use a pipette if need be."

and helping anyone struggling with the formula and correcting any mismeasurements. "Harriet, watch that scrawl. A witch's written word should be as clear as her chanting."

Mildred was surprised she hadn't been spotted lurking in the doorway. But when Bryony put her hand up for help, she decided to chance it and tiptoe in while HB's back was turned. but Her plan back fired. Despite her trying to sneak in, the door gave an alarming creeeeeak like a tomb making a few girls jump.  
Everyone looked up and around. HB straightened up like a shot, ready to berate whoever had entered her lab without knocking.

"How dare-! oh." She started then cut mid sneer to a look of mild surprise and concern. "…Welcome back Mildred Hubble. Should you be in here? I was under the impression you'd be spending the rest of the morning in the sickbay."

"maybe she should. Mil, you look shattered," Enid said, pointing out the obvious.

"what happened?" Maud whispered. Bit pointless given no one else was talking. "What did Miss Cackle say?"

"Quiet you two." Miss Hardbroom scowled. "Bryony, I'll be back with you in a moment. Mildred."

HB Beckoned her to the front of class to her desk. and Mildred came to Stand in front of it as she had been many a time. almost as many as she had stood in front of miss cackles desk. After the lovely but weird hour of sitting in drinking tea with the headmistress, this was Refreshingly ordinary.

Miss Hardbroom Sat down behind it straight backed as always. She then paused and glared at the rest of the class. everyone furiously pretended to go back to writing up their results of the potion. Totally not trying to earwig at all. honest.

Satisfied, HB turned back to Mildred. "Well?"

"miss?" You could almost hear one of HB's nerves snap in mild irritation.

"Well Mildred, what did Miss Cackle say? Am I to send you back to bed or back to your studies?"

"Studies miss. I asked to come back." HB's eyebrows they went up so fast they should have been part of the space program. Mildred wasn't sure what else to say, so just gave her the note...

Later Mildred would be glad she hadn't gone to the sick bay. It turned out Drusilla had been sent there first, to calm her nerves after a second bout of freaking out. (Mildred felt a bit bad for that. It seemed like no one else saw her cardigan 'go' and all thought Dru was a bit on edge from the earlier spell.)

And Enid would tell her they'd heard bickering between HB and Crotchet from the staffroom at break. and then HB had been back in class before them and in a weirder mood then earlier. Jadu would agree and said that Drill had been fuming the whole time they were outside in the yard. and not just because she caught them hiding underneath the staffroom window sill.

Mildred clearly had been the topic of conversation at lunch as well. and not just amongst the other girls. (Maud wondered if it was worth getting an anti-bother bubble charm around their table in the hall. if only so their little group could eat in peace.) during 5th lesson Crochet was embarrassing. She kept asking if everything was 'harmonious'. and hovering about Mildred like an uncertain first time baby sitter.

Miss Drill was less subtle. She just occasionally and bluntly asked Mildred how she was feeling. but they finished the day with basketball, rather than the cross country run they were supposed to do. so even Ethel was pleased. until she found an eyeball at the bottom of her bag and screamed.

Miss Cackle was keeping a close eye on the class the rest of the day, too. they could see her go past windows she had no reason to be passing. And HB seemed to be keeping an even closer eye on them still that evening till lights out. In fact, lights out was a whole three minutes early.

A few days after the incident a couple of guild members would trot on up to the school. Whether they'd been sent for by the teachers or Offwitch had got wind of it and were just sticking their noses in, none of the students knew. they commandeered classroom two, and drank tea, and asked everyone questions and made notes. They also asked Mildred to show them what she'd done. but again, Mildred couldn't demonstrate it. She was both glad and peeved to learn she wasn't the first witch ever to do such a feat too. similar things had been reported; but sparsely. and never with evidence bar like Mildred eye witnesses. So, the guild-witches left. taking Ruby's joke of getting it on camera next time very very seriously.

But again, those were tales for another time.

for now, whatever it was that the headmistress had wrote on the note, it must have been interesting. on reading it Miss Hardbroom's expression went from curious (but pretending to be impartial), to horribly smug. Then annoyed. and then finally quite pleased. All in the flicker of an eyelid.

"Very well Mildred." She said finally folding away the slip of paper with a cat that got the cream voice. She gave a flick and point of her spell fingers and there was a pop. And Mildred arms were full of her exercise book and her text book as well as stack of notes and a list of reading to do. "that ought to help you catch up on what you've missed. and I want you to come to one of the 4th years extra revision sessions this weekend. There I can make sure you've this potion down to perfection. take your seat and carry on."

"Yes miss." Mildred said turning away and trying not to grin back at her friends who'd been spying. She might have thought HB was being very nice to her today.

or that is to say mildred would have thought that, if Mildred hadn't then tripped over her laces returning to her seat. And scattering everything she was holding. and knocked Ethel's hand with the flask in it. far too much at once of the mixture spilt into the tray. It only went on the conker thankfully and nowhere else. But Ethel was still furious, with a chestnut was now the size of a watermelon.

Mildred apologised scrambling to her feet. but still got told off by an very vexed teacher who loomed over her. again. Everyone thought it hilarious. and would spend the next hour trying not to laugh because now HB was on the war path. and then everything was almost back to normal.

Frustratingly for Miss Hardbroom, regardless of what Mildred had done, could do, and would learn... Some things would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOly smokes we are at the end. i actually finished a story for once. I think HB eats cake more then that ever happens. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
